girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 1/@comment-14076680-20140615165224
Timetravel episode idea- Lucas, Riley, Maya and Farkle wonder what it'd be like in college, and they all come up with eased back, fun ideas of what it'd be like, but Cory and Topanga disagree with the kids idea, and tell them college is a place full of stress, sexual tension, and drama, and Topanga jokes that sometimes your husbands brother stalks you and tries to sneak attack you. Riley closes her eyes for a moment, then they flsah back open when lightning flashes outside, and she realises Auggie isn't in the room, and thy run outside, they find him, and all five are hit by a strange flash of lightning, and they wake up outside a college which they quickly learn is he college Riley and Auggie's parents attended in Phillidelphia, but they soon learn they have traveled back in time, when they see Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and all the rest of the gang in the student lounge. Throughout the episode we see different interactions between the characters. the GMW gang pretend to be students from another highschool visiting the school, and they had to bring Auggie, who Riley calls Austin due to something about her parents and the future, and the whole gang uses different names as a cover, and the BMW gang take them in for the few days, though they have Auggie stay with Cory's parents, where he instantly bonds with his aunt Morgan with pranks, Lucas is a little disturbed when he sees eric stalking Topanga from different vantage points, and takes to protecting her, and soon finds himself being stalked by Eric too, leading Lucas and Topanga acting like they're in a horror movie, Riley finds herself bonding with Cory more then she had in the future, and she helps him with his fear of change, Maya walks into the same sex bathroom and catches Jack in just a towel, and grows incredibly attracted to him, and begins to act shy, barely able to look him in the eyes when he addresses her, laughs like a girly girl when he says hi, even curling her hair around her finger, and faints when he smiles at her, Farkle flirts constantly with Rachel, who flirts rght back, and reveals she finds him incredibly adorable, Shawn constantly stares at Farkle, and interogates him, thinking he's Minkus, Topanga and Angela constantly fawn over the adorable Auggie, Lucas finds himself enjoying being Cory's good books for once, but fnds himself out of them once Cory sees the two kiss, having become strangely attached to Riley, Topanga says if she ever has a daughter she hopes she's exactly like Riley, and Shawn finds an emotional Maya outside the student lounge at night after she's saddened by a father daughter hug between Riley and Cory, and she tells Shawn about how her father abandoned her before she was born, and they share an almost father daughter bonding moment when he holds her in his arms as she cries, and he tells her he'd never do that to her. Riley then wakes up on her couch back in New York, and sees her friends doing different things around her home, and it's revealed to have been just a dream, but she now agrees with her parents thoughts about college. In the cosing credits, Cory hears a knock at the apartment door, and it reveals Jack, who's just as good looking as he was in college, and he reveals he's in town on buisness, and decided to drop by, and he and Cory embrace like old friends. Maya then comes into the kitchen and bumps into Jack who smiles at her, shakes her hand, and introduces himself to her, while Maya laugh nervously like she did in Riley's dream, and then faints into his arms. I know this would never happen, but it'd be fun if it did, right?